creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/'The Autopsy of Jane Doe' - Kritik
So nach einer etwas längeren Pause bin ich wieder da und habe sogar eine kleine Liste angefertigt mit Filmen, zu denen innerhalb dieses Jahres Kritiken von mir kommen werden. Ich plane in Zukunft mindestens ein Review pro Woche, hoffen wir, dass es klappen wird. Außerdem habe ich ein Punktesystem eingeführt, das heißt ich werde jetzt jedem Film eine bestimmte Anzahl an Punkten geben, für den Fall, dass ihr keine Lust habt den ganzen Text zu lesen den ich euch jedes Mal auftischen werde. #grauenhaft, unterirdisch, an Fürchterlichkeit kaum zu unterbieten (braucht nix) #ermüdend, langweilig, einfallslos (braucht zumindest einen kleinen interessanten Aspekt) #uninteressant (ein wenig unterhaltsam muss er sein) #schmerzlich (zumindest eine solide Story oder ein mäßiger Spannungsbogen wird vorausgesetzt) #erträglich (gute Story sollte da sein oder zumindest amüsieren) #kann man sich ansehen (mindestens gute Story UND unterhaltsam) #empfehlenswert (braucht unbedingt eine überzeugende Story und gute Charakterisierungen) #super (aufgebaute Spannung, tolle Story und überzeugende Charaktere) #großartig (fantastischer Spannungsbogen, unheimliche Story und überzeugend inszenierte Figuren) #perfekt (von Anfang bis Ende fesselnd und von der Besetzung wie der Story makellos) Handlung: Als Austin und Tommy Tilden, ein als Pathologen tätiges Vater-Sohn-Gespann, die Todesumstände eines unbekannten weiblichen Leichnams untersuchen sollen, sind sie - trotz der Tatsache, dass die Frau keine äußeren Merkmale aufweist - zunächst davon überzeugt, dass sie des Rätsels Lösung schnell in den Händen halten werden,. Doch mit jedem Schnitt den die beiden setzen, entfesseln sie ein seltsames und bald schon unheimliches Phänomen nach dem anderen und fühlen sich schon bald von einer unbekannten Macht verfolgt, die den Männern nicht nur unglaubliche Angst einjagt, sondern auch schon bald ihr Leben bedroht. Kritiker über den Film: 'The Autopsy of Jane Doe' erhielt gemischte bis positive Kritiken (bei Rotten Romatoes erreichte er einen Score von 87% guter Bewertungen). Erfolgsautor Stephen King äußerte sich zudem überaus positiv zu dem Film. Allgemeine Informationen: 'The Autopsy of Jane Doe' ist ein US-amerikanischer Horrorfilm, welcher 2016 erschien, eine Länge von ca. 86 Minuten und von der FSK eine Freigabe ab 16 erhalten hat. Als Regisseur agierte der aus Norwegen stammende André Øvredal (Trollhunter), während das Drehbuch von Ian B. Goldberg und Richard Naing verfasst wurde. Danny Bensi sowie Saunder Jurriaans waren für den Soundtrack dieses Werkes zuständig und die Kameraführung übernahm Roman Osin. In den Hauptrollen sind weitesgehend bekannte Gesichter wie das von Emile Hirsch sowie von Brian Cox zu sehen. Kritik: Trotz der sehr positiven Resonanz zahlreicher Kritiker, komme ich letztendlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass 'The Autopsy of Jane Doe' den Erwartungen in keinem Fall gerecht wird und stattdessen zu etwas wird, was ich als gescheitert ''bezeichnen würde. Warum das so ist, werde ich mit den nun folgenden Punkten begründen. 1. Die Schauspieler: Was diesen Punkt betrifft so macht dieser filmische Beitrag eigentlich alles richtig. Die Darsteller liefern eine überzeugende Performance und fallen für keine Sekunde aus der Rolle. Emile Hirsch hat mir sehr gut gefallen und auch Brian Cox zeigt, was er alles aus seinen vprherigen Film gelernt hat, doch besonders hervorheben möchte ich auch die Performance von Olwen Catherine Kelly, die den stets unbewegten Leichnam potraitiert. Es gehört schon das Talent einer Kristen Steward dazu, den ganzen Film über so emotionslos dreinzuschauen, fast nicht zu atmen und auch am laufenden Band die Augen aufzuhalten. Man möchte meinen, dass es einfach sei eine Leiche zu spielen, doch ich bezweifle, dass es viele gibt, die es so überzeugend darstellen können. 2. Die Handlung: Kommen wir zu dem was mich überhaupt erst dazu bewegt hat, mir diesen Film zu holen. Die Vorstellung, dass eine vollkommen anonyme Leiche lauter rätselhafte Phänomene in sich vereint erschien mir schon spannend genug, doch die Tatsache, dass es nicht dabei bleibt, sondern noch eine ganze Lawine von Schockern hinterherkommt, hat mich förmlich vom Hocker gerissen, denn eines hat dieser Film sehr gut gemacht und das ist der gekonnte Aufbau von Atmosphäre. Zwar gibt es den ein oder anderen Jumpscare, der leider auch sehr voraussehbar ist (und damit meine ich das klassische 'Pov des Protagonisten -> Nahaufnahme von seinem Gesicht -> wieder PoV des Protagonisten -> irgendetwas läuft durchs Bild + laute Musik = ''Schreckmoment) aber die meiste Zeit verzichtet dieser Streifen auf solcherlei Mittel und zieht seine Stärke viel mehr aus unheimlicher Stimmung und vielen kleinen gruseligen Momenten. !SPOILER! An den Leichen sind kleine Glöckchen befestigt, die läuten sollen, falls eine Leiche nur scheintot ist. Ich will trotz der Spoilerwarnung nicht zuviel verraten, aber wenn plötzlich sämtliche Leichen verschwunden sind und die Hauptfiguren kurz daraus hinter einer geschlossenen Tür jenes Läuten vernehmen, ist das einfach unfassbar gruselig! !SPOILER ENDE! Auch versteht es der Regisseur die Spannung stetig hoch zu halten, indem der Zuschauer ständig neue Informationen erhält, die das Fragezeichen immer größer und größer machen, bis man es vor lauter Vorfreude gar nicht mehr aushält, doch dies führt leider unweigerlich zu dem Punkt, den ich an der Handlung am meisten kritisiere und der zudem das gesamte Werk für mich unglaublich tief hat fallen lassen - die Auflösung. Während es am Anfang nur ''eine seltsame Leiche ist, die lauter Fragen aufwirft, so kommt es ab der Mitte des Films zu übernatürlichen Ereignissen und das ist keineswegs schlecht, denn es wirkt sehr gut was den Spannungsbogen betrifft. Allerdings wirft es auch immer weitere Fragen auf, was des Rätsels Lösung wohl sein könnte und dann wird sie einem präsentiert - plötzlicher, unbefriedigender und vor allem an den Haaren herbei gezogener wie man es sich nicht hätte vorstellen können. Es mag hart klingen, aber keine Auflösung wäre immer noch deutlich besser als das gewesen, was dem Zuschauer letztendlich aufgetischt wurde. Ich will an dieser Stelle wirklich nicht spoilern, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass das Ganze so wirkt als hätte der Regisseur kurz vor Beenden des Filmes noch gar nicht wirklich gewusst wie er die Geschichte enden lassen soll und hat sich deshalb innerhalb weniger Minuten eine Lösung aus den Fingern gesogen. Einfallslos und vollkommen hirnrissig und das ist verdammt schade, denn selbst ohne Lösung wäre hier ein verdammt starker Genrevertreter entstanden, doch das hier dargebotene Ende ist nicht nur unbefriedigend, sondern fast schon ein Schlag ins Gesicht, was mir beinahe den ganzen Film verdorben hätte. Ich werde hier erst einmal einen Schlussstrich ziehen, da ich sonst zu sehr abschweife und sicher zu spoilern beginne, daher weiter zum nächsten Schritt... 3. Die Charaktere: Abgesehen davon, dass beide Hauptfiguren gut dargestellt werden, sind die Protagonisten auch noch wunderbar ausgearbeitet. Die Vater-Sohn-Beziehung der beiden kommt glaubhaft rüber und macht sie schnell sympathisch für den Zuschauer, trotz ihrer etwas ungewöhnlichen Arbeit. Leider durchlaufen die Beiden im Laufe der Geschichte keine wirkliche Entwicklung, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie von Szene zu Szene mehr um ihr Leben bangen und sich ängstigen. Andererseits handelt es sich bei dem Film auch um die Ereignisse einer einzigen Nacht und daher ist es nicht ganz so dramatisch, wenn sie eine 180 ° - Wendung vornehmen. Die Protagonisten wachsen einem trotzdem schnell ans Herz und es kommt auch mal zu dem ein oder anderen rührenden oder traurigen Moment, was den Zuschauer umso mehr um ihre Leben bangen lässt. 4. Die Kameraarbeit und die Musik: Wie es sich für ein unheimliches Kammerspiel gehört, fängt die Kamera ziemlich beklemmende Bilder ein, die ein deutliches Unwohlsein im Zuschauer auslösen und die ein oder andere Nahaufnahme von dem stets presenten Leichnam bauen eine herrlich schaurige Atmosphäre auf. Zudem kommt der Dialog an vielen Stellen fast ohne Dialoge aus und die oftmals gruselige, aber manchmal auch sehr traurige Musik untermalen die Stimmung nahezu perfekt, was den Film optisch auf jeden Fall sehenswert macht und auch für die Ohren ist es ein wahrer Genuss. Fazit: Trotz eines Aufbaus von Spannung und Atmosphäre, wie ich ihn bisher bei nur wenigen Genrevertretern gesehen habe, einer bis zum zweiten Drittel überzeugenden Story und schön charakterisierten Figuren, leidet 'The Autopsy of Jane Doe' unter seinem sehr schwachen und lieblos hingeklaschtem Ende, welches den Zuschauer völlig unbefriedigt zurück lässt und ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen wirkt, wodurch der Film die Grenze hinauf zur Weiterempfehlung zwar ankratzt, jedoch gegen Ende mit voller Kraft nach unten gezogen wird. Gesamtpunktzahl: '''6' Kommentare (Tips): Wie bereits oft genug erwähnt liegt mein einziger (schwerwiegender) Kritikpunkt bei dem völlig missratenen Ende, welches die Erwartung in keinem Fall erfüllt hat. Ich werde auch hier kein alternatives Ende nennen, da ich spoilern würde, doch ich kann, wie bereits schon zuvor, erwähnen, dass ein offenes Ende ohne Erklärung immer noch deutlich gruseliger gewesen wäre als das was uns letzten Endes präsentiert wurde. (Sollte es öfter vorkommen, dass ich aufgrund von Spoilern kein alternatives Ende vorschlage, könnte ich - falls das Interesse besteht - einen extra Beitrag hinzufügen wo ich dann mehrere Enden veröffentliche) Der Vorhang fällt: Ich hoffe euch hat die Kritik gefallen und falls ihr euch den Film dennoch ansehen wollt, denkt daran, dass ich euch gewarnt habe. Schlecht ist er nicht und an Spannung mangelt es auch keineswegs. Aber bitte erwartet kein gutes Ende, denn das hat dieser Film nämlich wirklich nicht. Wenn ihr ihn kanntet dann sagt mir doch wie ihr ihn fandet und wenn ihr ihn noch nciht gesehen habt es aber plant, dann verratet mir doch ob ich euch neugierig drauf gemacht habe oder ihr schon vorher von ihm gehört habt. Des Weiteren werde ich nun immer eine Wertung mit einfügen anhand welcher ihr dann selber nochmal eine ganz eigene Punktzahl vergeben könnt, an der sich dann eventuell noch andere Interessierte richten können, die meinem Urteil nicht ganz trauen. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag